


Opposites attract

by Aeris444



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, sort of cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur decide to do a Harry Potter marathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for [](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/)**kitty_fic** 's birthday! I tried to mix two of her favourite fandoms, I hope she'll like it!

According to Merlin, the best way to spend a rainy day was doing a « Harry Potter » marathon hence he and Arthur were currently sitting on the huge couch of Arthur’s father tv room.

They had gathered enough junk food and fizzy drink to last for the 8 films and planned not to leave the room except for bathroom breaks.

“Ready?” Arthur asked, remote in hand.

Merlin nodded and Arthur pushed the play button.

***

Hours later, as they were watching “Harry Potter and the half-blood Prince”, Merlin made a strange comment.

It wasn’t uncommon for Merlin to talk during films, especially when they had already seen said films at least ten times.

“Don’t you think Harry and Draco would look go together?”

“Together?” Arthur repeated, not sure to understand what Merlin meant.

“Yeah, you know…” Merlin made a strange gesture with his hands and Arthur finally got it.

“But they’re not gay!”

“I know that… But hypothetically!”

“I don’t know… They don’t even like each other,” Arthur supplied.

He was used to Merlin’s strange ideas and he knew it was easier to follow him.

“That’s the point! You know, love behind hate! And that would make great make up sex!” Merlin explained enthusiastically.

Arthur nodded, not wanting to upset Merlin.

“And look at them,” Merlin continued, pointing to the screen.” Draco is blond and posh. Harry is dark haired and clumsy….Opposites attract!”

Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin was not realizing what he was saying, was he?

“And Draco is so cold with Harry! That must mean something! And Harry is clearly obsessed with Draco!” Merlin continued babbling as Arthur remembered the start of his friendship with Merlin. They had hated each other at first. Arthur being from a rich family and ending being captain of the football team when Merlin spent more of his free time in the library…

“Arthur?”

“What?”

“You’re not listening…”

“Of course I am!” Arthur objected but he knew Merlin didn’t believe him.

“Tell me what you were thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Arthur lied.

Merlin came closer and put his hands on Arthur’s sides.

“No!! Not tickling!” Arthur yelled in a very unmanly way.

“Then tell me what you were thinking about!”

“It’s just that… Don’t you think we look like Harry and Draco?” Arthur finally said when he felt Merlin’s fingers move on his side.

Merlin tilted his head and looked at Arthur, his face suddenly more serious.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re raven-haired and clumsy… I’m blond and…”

“Posh! Very very posh!”

“If you say so…”

“And we hated each other first,” Merlin added with a smile, “We’re exactly like them!’

“Hum… I… “ Arthur wasn’t sure he had been such a great idea to tell Merlin about their similarities with Harry and Draco.

“So… Do you think we could… be together, too?” Merlin asked, then with a cocky smile, still nearly straddling Arthur.

“Together?” Arthur asked again.

“Yeah… You know, together.”

This time Merlin didn’t made any strange gesture. The way he kissed Arthur was far clearer.

In the end, they never watched the last two films.


End file.
